


Broken

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam Winchester, End of Second Season, Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Broken

"I'll wait for you outside"  
Bobby adjusted his worn baseball cap over his head.  
He left the room.  
Behind him, two blurred figures.  
John's children.  
Dean was bent over Sam, who was lying on a bed and seemed to be asleep.  
Eyes closed, face relaxed expression.  
There was no sign of Jake's deadly dagger wound.  
Dean touched his brother's soft lips.  
It would have been funny if Sam had suddenly awakened, as in fairy tales with that stupid happy ending.  
"I won't miss you again, Sammy," muttered Dean.  
He had already made his decision.


End file.
